What Are The Odds
by FaiShion
Summary: Single fathers, twins, older brothers, sibling complexes and lots of entertaining arguments and cuddly moments. What could be better? First fanfic, sorry if its bad! DX
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Fanfic. I'm sorry if its not that good. DX I may end up continuing to post the rest of the story if the first chapter gets good reviews. If it doesn't I may end up taking it off.

* * *

Chapter 1

Rain pelted the windows of the small, two-story house. All along the street people were hurrying as they tried to get to their cars before they were completely soaked. These were the mornings Cloud loved the most.

Since he worked nights at a local bar he was free to follow his sons' schedule instead of the other way around. This meant on mornings like this, he could dress his boys in rain boots and jackets, and watch them run happily through the rain.

Cloud walked down the hall drying his hair and opened the door on the right. "Rox, Ven, it's time to get up."

The boys turned in their bed and mumbled but only one sat up. "Mornin' mommy….." Cloud was met with a pair of stunningly, beautiful, bright, blue eyes briefly before Ven turned to his twin, nudging him lightly. "Roxy…" He paused to yawn before continuing. "C'mon…its mornin'…"

Cloud couldn't help but smile at his twins. Ventus acted so grown up but Roxas was still such a baby.

Once they were both out of bed he got them bathed and dressed before moving to the kitchen to start breakfast. Halfway through his first batch of pancakes the boys danced down the stairs.

He smiled at them and set their plates on the table. "Nice of you two to finally join me."

Ven looked up and, without even swallowing, spoke. "Ish not ow falt. Yo woom tuh Ro-as shwoo," He swallowed quickly and continued. "I tried to get him to wear different ones but he didn't wanna."

"Well, I'm sorry my room took your shoe babe." He kissed the top of Roxas' head before sitting at the table with his own plate. "Alright, so tonight you will be going home with Aerith after school. We'll have to postpone our movie night kiddos."

The twins' smiles faded and they looked like they might cry. "But… Mommy you pwomised…." Roxas spoke softly his voice wobbling slightly.

"I know baby but Auntie Tifa has to go to the hospital today. Her daddy is sick. We need to be strong for her, ok?"

Both boys instantly held back their tears and nodded energetically. Cloud smiled and cleaned the table. "Alright, grab your backpacks, it's time to go."

It took all of twenty minutes to walk the kids to school, say goodbye and return home. It wasn't until a few hours later that he started Fenrir and drove to work. Once he got to Seventh Heaven he walked over to Tifa said hello and got to work polishing glasses.

Traverse Town Police Department

Leon walked into the police station and sighed. He hated his job sometimes. Unfortunately for him, he would have to go into the field tonight.

A police officer walked over to him. "Sir, we seem to have found the bar that has been smuggling the fugitives."

Sighing for the umpteenth time he nodded. "Alright, I'll go undercover and find out if it's true or not. Thank you." He never liked going undercover, to him it was playing dirty and un-honorable.

The officer nodded and they went their separate ways. Leon proceeded to his office where he changed into street clothes and hid his gun in the waistband of his jeans. 'I hope this won't be a long night.' He thought to himself, before leaving in an unmarked police car.

Seventh Heaven

It took ten minutes to get to the bar by car. Once inside he sat at the bar and glanced around. It wasn't long before a woman with long black hair and big brown eyes walked over to him. "What can I get you tonight?"

He smiled politely at her. "Water is fine; or coke if you have."

She smiled an almost knowing smile back. "Of course, I'll have my partner get your drink right now." The woman turned to a man about six inches shorter than himself. "Cloud, can you get this man a coke I need to go."

The man, Cloud, turned around and Leon was met with a pair of brilliant blue eyes "Sure can do Tifa. Good luck with your dad." He walked over to Leon with a glass of ice and a can of coke. "Here you go, enjoy." He placed them down in front of him and walked away.

Leon couldn't help but watch the man as he turned away to organize the bottles on the shelves behind the bar. In the process he noticed the large mirror that lined the back wall. Reflected on the surface was the woman. To his disappointment she was hurrying a known fugitive out the backdoor.

Leon sighed and stood up flashing his badge to the poor, confused blonde in the process. "I'm sorry Cloud but Seventh Heaven is officially shut down as of this moment."

Within an hour the man and Tifa were on their way to jail. All of the patrons had left in various stages of drunk, some escorted some not. Cloud stayed behind to close up the place and turn the keys over to the police. Once everything was done Cloud was allowed to leave, Leon watched him put on a helmet and climb onto a motorcycle.

With one last look at the building he'd worked at for so long, Cloud started Fenrir and drove off towards home and to pick up his kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Being on summer break like I am my brain has fried and I forgot the disclaimer in the last one. So DISCLAIMER! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or any of the characters. I just get bored and start writing. Now because this will hopefully be a long story I am going to say that this disclaimer will work for all chapters. Every so often I will repeat it so no one, including myself, will forget. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 2

Cloud woke up the next morning to a horrible headache. He walked to the bathroom and flipped on the light before proceeding to take a quick shower. Today was bound to be uneventful.

At least that was what he thought until around noon. Cloud had decided since the children were gone at school and he was out of a job he'd get some cleaning done. After all he had nothing better to do while he waited for Ven and Roxas to be out of school.

The phone rang as he was putting the vacuum away. Sighing he answered the phone on the third ring. "Hello, Strife residence."

"_Cloud? It's Aerith. I need you to come down to the school as soon as possible. Ven was hit by another student."_

"I'll be there in five." He hung up the phone quickly and threw on his shoes. In only a few seconds he was out the door and running towards the school. 'I can't believe this!'

Once inside the school he burst into Aerith's room and scooped up Ven. "Aerith! Who the hell hit my kid!?"

Aerith merely stood there and smiled at him. "Well, his name is Vanitas and he and his father are right behind you."

He whipped around and stopped in his tracks. "You."

Leon looked up at him in mild surprise. "You're the bartender from last night. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He looks just like you."

Anger flooded Cloud's expression. "Ex-bartender now, because of you, I might add." He snapped at him not even bothering to try and hide the venom in his voice. "Now why the hell did your kid hit mine?"

Aerith interrupted before Leon could respond. "It seems some of the other boys were picking on Vanitas, Sora, Roxas and Ventus. Van got a little too riled up and began hitting the boys. Ven, hoping to stop him, stepped between them and got hit as well. He was very brave about it, never cried or yelled. He merely put his hands on his hips and gave Vanitas that look and Van backed down instantly." She chuckled a bit at the memory.

Calming down a bit Cloud turned his attention to the young boy in Leon's arms. "Although I don't commend how you did it I thank you for standing up for my boys as well. However, if you ever hit my son again, accident or not, I give Roxas full permission to hit you back." Roxas and Sora snickered from their places behind their respective fathers.

The boy stuck his tongue out at him, mischief sparking in his golden eyes. "What, wittle Ven can't stick up for himself?"

Leon looked down at his son shocked. "Vanitas Leonhart, do not-" Cloud cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"No twerp. Ven is just too nice to hit."

This time Aerith stepped in. "Cloud, be nice." She chuckled softly. "After all you are talking to the police chief. Leon, I'm sure Vanitas is very sorry for what he did and will never do it again." She paused and gave Van a pointed look of which the young boy only shied away from. "Now boys go back to class, I'll be there soon."

The four boys walked back to class with their fathers watching them. Neither of the men could suppress their surprise as they watched Van pull Ven closer and kiss his cheek where he had hit earlier. As quickly as he had done it he was blushing and moving away from him, Ven simply smiling at him and following his brother.

Aerith cleared her throat. "Now, Cloud, what is this about you losing your job? Did Tifa fire you?"

He sighed. "No Tifa was apparently smuggling fugitives through the bar. Mr. Police Chief here shut the whole place down. Now I'm stuck with twin boys, one who goes through books like they're candy, and no job."

"I can help with that." Leon grumbled his reply, clearly annoyed with the situation. "The station has been looking for a new secretary."

Aerith and Cloud stared at him for a few moments. "That's great! Isn't it Cloud?" Aerith clapped her hands together and smiled at them both.

He gave her a small, tired smile. "I guess it's better than nothing." Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Thanks, uh…" He trailed of realizing he had never exactly been properly introduced to him.

"Oh, right, proper introductions." He held his hand out and Cloud took it, shaking it once and letting go. "My name is Squall Leonhart but I prefer Leon."

Cloud bit back a laugh and responded as calmly as possible. "Cloud Strife. It's nice to meet you properly."

Eyes narrowing slightly, he had caught the small chuckle that had escaped the smaller man. "You too. Now I need to get back to work, when can you start?"

He thought for a moment. "Well the kids get out of school in about an hour." Cloud paused for a second. "How about tomorrow and for today I can babysit Vanitas and Sora until you're off?"

Leon blinked, slightly surprised by the answer. 'I wasn't expecting that.' He thought to himself. "Alright, be at the station at 8:30 tomorrow morning. As for tonight, I'll pick them up around nine if that's alright."

"Of course." He grinned, causing Leon's heart to do a backflip, and quickly gave Leon his address. "Alright, Bye Aerith." Waving to her, he left the room.

Waiting a moment Leon nodded his farewell and followed him out. He couldn't help but notice the slight swish to the man's hips as he walked and quickly found himself looking at the man's ass. 'Damn, He's hot.' Leon's face instantly turned red at the thought. 'What am I thinking!? He's probably married!' After mentally slapping himself he got into his car and started towards work.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, power went out in my house and it took us weeks to fix it.

* * *

Chapter 3

Cloud's POV

I walked into my house and sighed. "What am I going to do with two kids I don't even know?" Running a hand through my hair I quickly moved towards the kitchen. "I suppose this would be a good start. Crap, I'm talking to myself." Looking at the clock I realized that I still had about thirty-five minutes left and decided to make them sandwiches. Weird shaped sandwiches were always Rox and Ven's favorite so I hope the other two will enjoy it also. Once finished with the food I had just enough time to walk down to the school and be there when they were released.

Starting down the sidewalk I noticed a guy running towards me. At first I thought nothing of it, that was until I heard the siren of the police car chasing after him. As the guy got closer it donned on me that I could stop him easily. Waiting for him to get within reaching distance I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. The guy grunted a noise of surprise and pain.

The police car stopped by us and out popped, and I do mean popped, a man with spiky black hair and blue eyes. "Wow Cloud, that was brilliant!"

I blinked as I stared at him for a few seconds then a grin spread across my face. "Thanks Zack. I forgot you were a cop. It's still weird to imagine after, well you know." Smiling sheepishly I moved so Zack could handcuff the guy. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go get my kids from school. I'll call you later, K?"

He nodded, his signature grin never fading from view. "Yeah sure. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"

I nodded back to him and continued my walk to the school. By the time I got there the four boys were sitting on the steps of the school waiting for me. "Hey boys, sorry I'm late. "I couldn't keep the smile off my face as my boys ran over to me. Although I was slightly worried about how often Roxy started to trip.

"Mommy! So-wa says he's coming ova today!" Roxas smiled at me happily as I scooped him up.

"He is, they'll be staying with us until bed time. That doesn't mean you get to stay up later though." His smile turned into a pout and I chuckled. "Don't worry kiddo, you'll have plenty of time to play." This time I smiled at all of them and silently gauged their responses. Roxas and Sora seemed to be very excited but Ventus didn't really care. Either that or just wasn't showing it. Vanitas on the other hand was staring at Ventus as if he was a new toy he wanted. That bit of information made me more than a bit nervous.

"Well let's get going. I made snacks for you guys. I'm sorry if you too don't like it. My boys have very strange eating habits." I chuckled as Roxas huffed. Tonight would be entertaining.

To my surprise Vanitas actually looked at me and spoke. "I don' think it will matter much. They have the same eating habits as So…"

I looked down at him and noticed he was staring at the ground. "And what about you? What do you like to eat?"

This time he simply kept his eyes on the ground and refused to answer. Thankfully Sora noticed my conundrum and chose to jump to my rescue. "He doesn' like ta admit it but he'll eat anythin' homemade. He doesn' like fast food o' restarant food."

"Aw that's so cute. Ven went through something similar last year. Now he just won't eat meat." I smiled at them. 'Their cuteness will be the death of me.'

Ventus huffed and pushed at my leg lightly. "Hush mommy…They don't need to know that. It's none of their business."

"Whatever pipsqueak. They would have found out eventually anyway and you know it." I ruffled his hair causing him to grumble and look away from our little group.

It was a few hours before the pipsqueaks had passed out on the couch together. I smiled before moving to the kitchen for more coffee.

Leon's POV -during the chaos-

I couldn't help but watch the clock. It was bad enough that I didn't know what kind of man this guy was but now I was trusting him with my kids. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. It didn't help that his haunting, bright, blue eyes filled my mind every time I closed mine.

"Ok this needs to stop and it needs to stop now." I growled out the words.

The door opened and a surprised, slightly scared, looking Zack walked into my office. "Uh, what needs to stop Leon?"

I cursed his timing and looked at my papers then back at him. "My mind. I," Pausing I realized that I couldn't tell him that I can't stop thinking about a guy because said guy is gorgeous. "Have a new babysitter for the day and I'm worried." Well that's not exactly a lie. "Van never took well to new people." Now that is definitely not a lie.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My best friend, well one of them anyway, he has twin boys and the oldest, Ventus, he's like that too. So is Xion." He chuckled and I had to hide my surprise. 'He knew Cloud? How long had he known him? The twins have to be around four.'

"Alright, back to work. Did you need anything?" Keeping my voice calm I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh right. I caught that guy that was on the run, well cloud did. It was kind of cool really; he grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground. Anyway, yeah, he's in a jail cell at the moment." I blinked at his rambling and stopped him before he could think of anything else random to say.

"Good, now go back to work Zack." With that said we returned to our respective assignments. For the rest of the day I worked on the stacks of paperwork and tried to keep the worries out of my head.

By the time 9 o'clock rolled around I had succeeded in finishing two-thirds of my work. "Time to get the kids." Groaning I packed the rest of the folders into my desk and proceeded to leave. When looking up Cloud's address I noticed that he doesn't live that far from the station.

It took me all of twenty minutes to get to his house, park and actually get out of the car. Ringing the doorbell I took a deep breath and waited.

The door opened and my hello caught in my throat. Standing in front of me was Cloud, shirtless, toned muscles, low riding jeans, beautifully lit by the light behind him, Cloud.

He smiled, just adding to the glorious image before me. "Hey, the kids are asleep on the couch. Come on in." Moving to the side he opened the door wider for me to walk inside.

I shook my head to clear the impure thoughts before walking into the house. "You must have really worn them out. Vanitas doesn't usually go to bed until 10 and Sora just drops wherever he is when he runs out of energy. This usually means he's up until I go to bed." Smiling at the sight in front of me my thought process came to an abrupt stop as I realized the positions they were in.

Sora and Roxas were curled up together at one end of the couch. On the other Vanitas had Ventus on his lap and was holding him protectively as they slept.

"My god they're adorable. I'm not sure I can wake them up." The thought of it made me a bit sad and I frowned.

"Don't worry I took pictures. I'll send you some copies when I get around to having them developed." He smiled knowingly at me from his position on the counter.

My smile returned. "Thank you." Turning my attention back to the boys I leaned over and shook Van's shoulder. "Kiddo, wake up, it's time to go home."

He opened his eyes and shifted slightly to sit up. His movement woke Ventus as well and they both sat up yawning and rubbing at their eyes sleepily. "Do we have to get up…?"

"Yes kiddo, we need to go home. We have an early morning and so do they." I scooped up Sora being careful not to disturb Roxas in the process. Although that didn't work out well, Sora reached out to grab the young blonde as if the action would anchor him to the couch.

Once Sora was in my arms we walked to the door, both boys grumbling at me in the process. Pausing on the bottom step of the porch I turned back to look at Cloud. "Goodbye Cloud, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He smiled at me from his place in the doorway. "See you tomorrow Chief."

My outward response was a snort at the term chief. The inward response on the other hand, well, let's just say I'm sure even the house at the end of the street could hear my heart beat. This man is going to be the end of me one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait guys, I went on a binge reading period. This will be the last chapter for awhile, I'm starting college on Monday so I'll be kind of busy. I hope to be able to update more often still since I'll only have one class this quarter. (stupid lack of funds DX) So stick around, it may be off to a rocky start but it gets beter I promise!

* * *

Chapter 4

Morning didn't come soon enough. Leon sat up in bed and yawned before slowly moving to his bathroom. It took all of thirty minutes for him to get ready for work. As he walked downstairs to the kitchen he could hear tiny footsteps upstairs. It killed him to have to wake them up this early, especially on a weekend, but his job often called for early mornings and late nights.

HE started on pancakes and eggs as he waited for the boys. Shortly after the first batch was done Vanitas wandered down stairs and took a seat at the table. "Hey kiddo, where's your brother?"

He stopped drawing shapes on the table with his fingers and looked up at me with a tired expression. "Trying ta find some toy he wanted ta show Roxas next time we see them."

"Sounds fun, looks like you four got really close yesterday." He smiled at him as he placed three plates of food and three cups of orange juice onto the table.

"I like Ventus…." The blush on his face didn't go unnoticed by Leon.

"Really now. Well that's a good thing." He bit back the urge to tease his son on his first crush.

TO keep from saying anything more Van began to scarf down his food. Sora skipped down the stairs and over to the table where he joined the other too in eating. Leon couldn't help but hope that the rest of the day would go as uneventful.

Cloud's POV

It's eight in the morning and I'm supposed to be at the station already. Am I there though? No, of course not. Roxas is still half asleep and can't find his shoes. I can't find anything to wear except tight black pants and a form fitting black tank top. At least with that I can wear my leather motorcycle jacket. Sighing I slipped on my black riding boots to tie it all together.

"Ven! Rox! We need to go! Like now boys!" I grabbed my keys and their backpacks as I opened the front door.

Ventus was the first one down followed shortly by Roxas wearing one black shoe and one white. We were out the door five minutes after, much to my satisfaction. Now I was just hoping I wouldn't be in trouble for not only being late on my first day but also having my kids with me.

Twenty minutes later I was parked and on my way inside with my boys running for the door. Roxas ended up being first to the door. Once opened he ran inside followed quickly by Ventus.

"Roxy! Ven!" I heard Zack's voice before I saw him. He had one kid strapped to each leg. I couldn't help but laugh, the sound causing him to look at me. "Whoa Cloud! You're a babe!" He wolf whistled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't I always?" I arched an eyebrow and put a hand on my hip.

He laughed. "Of course, you've been gorgeous since you came out of the womb man!"

We laughed again as we separated him from the kids, much to their disappointment. Their pouts were almost enough to make us let them cling again.

"Fair!" The deep voice boomed from behind Zack and I couldn't stop myself from jumping slightly.

Leon's POV

I stood in the hallway watching Zack's reaction. He turned around quickly and in that moment I saw something I was not expecting. Standing behind Zack was Cloud; he was dressed in a way that would give any guy, straight or gay, a boner.

Biting back the blush that was threatening to embarrass me I walked over to them. Even worse than fighting off the blush was fighting off the urge to check him out every few seconds.

"You're late Strife, and you should be long gone on patrol Fair." I crossed my arms in annoyed manner.

Zack instantly backed down as usual but Cloud seemed to get annoyed. He crossed his arms and stood up straighter in defiance.

"Excuse me, but I do believe you know how it is to be a single dad with two small boys. So don't give me that crap. As for Zack, he's always been an ADHD pain in the ass, ever since he was a kid." Zack mock gasped at Cloud as if he was just insulted in the worst way. I couldn't help but laugh, much to the surprise of the people around me.

"This is true. And I see you brought them with you. Hey Roxas, Ventus. It's nice to see you two again." I smiled at the two boys standing protectively in front of their father.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at me but Ventus jumped at me. I caught him and pulled him up into a hug. "Hiya mista Van's daddy!" He smiled happily and I couldn't help but to feel the happiness also.

"Hello Ven. I'm happy to see you but why are you here?" Although I addressed the question to Ven I looked at Cloud. The man just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"My only forms of daycare are either in jail or visiting jail. So they're here with me until around one. That's when a friend of mine can get here to take them home."

Shrugging I set down Ven. "I'm sure there's something around here they can do. Selphie would probably love to play with them."

He scrunched his nose in discomfort, it's rather cute really. "I'm not sure how I feel about someone I don't know playing with my kids."

I sighed. "We're cops Cloud, not kidnappers."

He looked down in defeat. "I know but that doesn't stop me from worrying. Not when they're all I have."

For some reason I felt the need to hug him but I held it back. "I know the feeling but they really are safe here, I promise."

Cloud smiled his heart melting smile. "That's incredibly good to hear."

Smiling back I turned to Selphie. "I have to get back to work but Selphie will help you through everything here." I stayed just long enough to see him nod in response and to listen to Selphie begin to explain. Then I turned and walked back to my office. Today might not be so bad after all.


End file.
